X-Factor Vol 1 8
(story) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = James Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Marc Silvestri | CoverArtist2 = Josef Rubinstein | Writer1_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler1_1 = Marc Silvestri | Inker1_1 = Josef Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Don Daley | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Lost and Found | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... Cyclops and Marvel Girl are in the sewers under the X-Factor Compound decontaminating the area of radiation left by Glow Worm and Bulk. When Scott talks about how he wishes there was more they could do for the two outcasts, Jean points out that they were too dangerous to have around, especially since Scott is married and that at least they will die together. Jean then asks to see a picture of Scott's wife Madelyne, when Scott hands over a photo Jean also learns that Scott has had a child, a boy. While Jean can understand that he would move on while he thought she was dead,In reality it was the Phoenix Force who took her place in and died in , Scott and Maddie got married in and their son Nathan was born in she is upset that he knowingly kept the truth from her for so long. She assumes that it's because Scott was taking advantage of the fact hat she lost her telepathic powers and storms out on him before he can explain things. While above in the rec room of the complex, the other members of X-Factor along with Rusty and Artie watch the news coverage of their battle against Glow Worm and Bulk. Beast gets a good laugh out of Vera's interview with Trish Tilby and comments about how he had a terse set of words with Tilby himself about sensationalizing anti-mutant sentiments for ratings. As Artie and Rusty go to get ready for their day, they are walking down a hallway where the windows have been shattered during the battle. They happen to overhear Cameron Hodge talking to a representative from the mayor's office, and when Cameron's anti-mutant rhetoric to defend X-Factor's standing with the city, Rusty understands that it's to maintain their cover, but still doesn't think it feels right. Rusty goes to watch Angel and Iceman training. As they go through a routine where Warren flies through ice obstacles made by Bobby they wonder how Scott's conversation with Jean went. When Angel bungles, he reminds himself that he is in a relationship with Candy, however Rusty points out how anyone couldn't possible love Jean. Rusty begins wishing that he could have someone to love but doesn't trust his powers after he burned a woman in San Diego. When Rusty remembers that the accident has made him a wanted criminal by the government, he worries about the possibility of being recognized for his involvement in the counter attack against Glow Worm and Bulk when he posed as a member of X-Factor. Bobby and Warren assure the boy that he has nothing to worry about. However, the two former X-Men could not be anymore incorrect as he has Rusty is being investigated by none other than the government run super-team known as Freedom Force. As Mystique briefs her teammates on the fact that Rusty is in X-Factor's custody, the Blob and Avalanche express their interest in fighting the "mutant hunters", and Blob provokes a fight with his partner which is broken by by Pyro and Spiral. Spider-Woman then notices in the footage of X-Factor's most recent battle that Rusty Collins is among their members, making them wonder why the group is allowing a wanted criminal pose as one of their members. While they comment on the difficulties of being a mutant in these times, Mystique reminds her team that they formed Freedom Force with the government for their own protection from the anti-mutant sentiment and that when they are attempting to capture Rusty Collins to play it by the rules or their deal with the government gets revoked. Back at the X-Factor Compound, Cameron meets with X-Factor and tells them that the mayors office has asked them to break up a clash between mutants in Central Park.the X-Men and Hellfire Club are battling Nimrod, check out Cameron suggests they do it to make up for the Glow Worm fiasco, however Scott realizes that they have to go and remain as X-Factor, not use their powers and not show up as the X-Terminators for fear of being lumped in as more mutant terrorists, and tells the team to get ready to get into action. Shortly, Warren confronts Jean about the situation between her and Scott. He tried to explain to her Scott's side of the problem, however when Scott overhears them he figures that Warren is making a move on Jean in a move that he considers poor taste. When Rusty approaches Scott to join them, he snaps at the boy. When Bobby and Hank suggest Scott's idea is a good one, Rusty storms off telling them that he's only exchanged one prison with another. When X-Factor leaves, Artie shows Rusty an image of the Freedom Force's helicopter, Rusty realizes that Artie is trying to warn him of danger and decides to sneak out and try to help his friends. When X-Factor arrives on the scene at Central Park, they are confronted by Rusty, however before he can warn them of the danger they are attacked by Freedom Force, who have come to collect the boy. Spiral, detecting that her attention needs to be focused to the battle raging in the park teleports away,Spiral joins the action in and Destiny is shocked when her powers have a blind spot around Jean that is a nexus of probabilities. When Freedom Force attempts to collect Rusty, X-Factor stand in their way, and when Rusty tries to flee the scene he is caught up in one of Spider-Woman's webs. However, Rusty is freed by the young Morlock named Skids, and thanks to her force-field powers they manage to escape. Avalanche uses his powers to knock down the members of X-Factor so the Freedom Force can go after Rusty. Things get hairier for the young mutant when he is identified by Trish Tilby, causing the spectators to turn into a mob that chases after him and Skids. However, Rusty and Skids manage to use their powers to protect themselves and send the mob fleeing in fear. However, in this gives Freedom Force enough time to catch up to them. As X-Factor regroups, they charge after Rusty, with Scott telling them that if Rusty is captured, or worse, he'll have nobody to blame but himself. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Trainees *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Unnamed New York mayor's worker * - * - * - * - Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Want to know what was going on in central park? Check out . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 09/12/2010 }} References